


Midsummers Day

by Gemstarzah



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Feastday, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Oaths & Vows, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemstarzah/pseuds/Gemstarzah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midsummers Day is a day of celebration for most of the elves of Middle-Earth. This year the biggest of the celebrations is being held in Imladris. For Glorfindel, it is also a day of sorrow, for it is the day in which he lost his former home of Gondolin and his life.<br/>Will the rest of the elves be able to help this former Gondolindrim warrior recover from the memories of the past, and remember how Midsummer is supposed to be celebrated?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Approach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wynja2007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynja2007/gifts).



> Glorfindel is reunited with his lover

Birds chirped as the group of elves rode along a well-known trail outside of Imladris. Glorfindel led the patrol himself, glad to once more be out and about in the familiar hills that surrounded the Last Homely House. It was times like these, when summer had been going on for some weeks now that he truly felt free of the troubles of the world. Perhaps it was because Arien's rays were more powerful than they had been earlier in the year. He felt closer to the remaining scion of the golden tree of Valinor, Laurelin now that summer was upon them once more.

At times he wondered, why he came out on these patrols in the summer time. Perhaps it was so that he could miss the Midsummer's celebration that was thrown every year by the other elves. While he knew others liked to celebrate the middle of summer's coming, for it meant autumn would eventually be coming, Glorfindel saw midsummer as something else.

A day he personally would rather not celebrate as it was the day he had died in his first life. It was something he did not want to remember, as Gondolin had fallen that day. _Not to mention, I died that day, even if it was so long ago_.

There had been word sent out to the other realms too, allowing them to know that they were invited to the celebrations also.

 _I wonder if Legolas will come_.

Legolas who had snared his heart form the moment Glorfindel had first laid eyes on the other much younger elf. There had been something about him that day, when Legolas had come through the trees to tell Prince Nethel off for his unfriendly greeting to the famous warrior. Glorfindel had told him that no harm was done, even if he was a little surprised from being knocked off of his horse has he had been by another elf. It had not been enough though to calm Legolas after that episode.

Thranduil had had words with Nethel after finding out what his son had done, and it had not made things easy for Glorfindel once Thranduil was involved in the situation.

 _Whoever heard of me being knocked off my horse by anther elf?_ It was simply a thing very few elves would dare to try and do to him, because of his reputation and friendship with Lord Elrond.

There were days when he wished at times, that he had not been the one the Valar sent back to live once more. Midsummer was one of them, since more than once he had been asked to recount the tale of the fall of Gondolin when the festival was coming up.

More than once, he had had Lindir ask him to recount the fall, so that he could compose a song about the fall. It was not something that he had ever thought someone else would want to do for the elves who had fallen on that terrible day.

Glorfindel had of course, refused, since he did not want them spinning more exaggerated tales of his deeds against the balrogs and other creatures Morgoth had assailed the fair city’s walls with.

_They have me amongst them. There is no need for them to remember my deeds in songs, all know who I am and where I dwell._

“Commander?”

Glorfindel shook his head as he heard someone else addressing him.

It was his second in command, Úrdir who had spoken to him. At times, it could be annoying when he was addressed by his rank, not by his name as he preferred to be addressed. To him, there was no need to always use the titles, unless it was some formal matter that was going on.

Úrdir was an elf with dark, brown hair, and slightly tawny skin. Originally, Úrdir had been living in Lindon, when Glorfindel had been reborn, and had followed him to Imladris when the time came for Glorfindel to go there with Elrond.

“Glorfindel, remember, Úrdir?”

He waited for an answer, knowing there would be one. The other elves here were always interested in seeking out how he would respond to the things they suggested. Now was no exception, and he was not likely to berate his second in command when there was nothing really wrong with what went on.

“Goheno nin, Glorfindel. The others are just wondering when we will turn for home? There have been no sightings of orcs, and would like return back to Imladris as there is nothing out here posing a security threat.”

Glorfindel smiled slightly at the words. He knew the others were looking forward to the celebration that would soon be upon them.

 _If it was forgotten one year, I would not miss it._ It was never going to be likely that the celebration would not happen one year.

“We will turn for home, but, we will camp on one of the higher points of the pass for the night and return the rest of the way tomorrow. If there is any trouble from orcs, we will see them coming as soon as they see us.”

It would give them a tactical advantage, were there to be any more trouble that would come from the foul creatures.

 _Too many have I killed in this life, as well as my former one._ It seemed the killing and fighting would never be over for him, so long as he dwelled here in Middle-Earth.

Together the company turned at a signal from him, and started toward the higher peaks of the pass. It would not be long before they were at the place they would have their first watch, and Glorfindel also looked forward to returning to Imladris.

 _I know there is word that some from Mirkwood will be coming for the celebrations._ If Legolas was amongst those who came, there was something Glorfindel wanted to ask his mate. Perhaps it would give him a reason to want to go to the midsummer feast for once in a very long time.

* * *

They hadn’t long been camped in their chosen place before one of the others came over to talk to Glorfindel. Glorfindel, who was in the middle of feeding Asfaloth a carrot, looked up as he heard the approach of the other elf.

“Yes Belfaer?”

He was curious as to why the other ellon was coming over to him, when at the moment; Úrdir had the first watch for the night.

“Úrdir says he sees others coming our way,” Belfaer replied.

Well, that was not even remotely the smallest bit useful. Others approaching where they were could mean anything when you really think about it. Who was to know who they were?

“What form do they take?”

“He believes he can see one of them riding an elk, Glorfindel. The rest are on horseback, and there are about.. twenty of them riding in the pass on their way in this direction.”

 _An elk?_ That could only mean one person at least was amongst them. Glorfindel felt his heart soar up in his chest at this point. There was every chance that Legolas was amongst those who were approaching his home. He could only hope that the young prince would be amongst them.

Glorfindel walked over to the others, calling them over.

“I’m going to greet those who are approaching us through the pass. Depending on what they want to do, we may end up breaking camp once more. I will be back very soon. Úrdir! You’re in charge while I’m gone.”

Glorfindel returned back to Asfaloth, reaching for his saddle. Seconds later he was riding off, glad that there were no bells on the harness his horse wore at the moment. If there were any orcs between where he was and where Thranduil was, he had no wish to make himself an easy target, even though he did have his sword.

It only took him about half an hour to get to where he could see those who had been seen approaching. Glorfindel slowed Asfaloth down to a trot, moving toward them. He could see elves moving to block his path, but, he wasn’t bothered in the slightest that they were.

Glorfindel slowed Asfaloth to a stop as the stallion reached the first of Thranduil's guards. More than one he noticed looking at him in some surprise and awe. There was another he felt too. Eyes filled with love. Also the more regal gaze regarding him.

He turned toward the king, inclining his head. As he did so he was aware of Legolas riding beside the king.

"Mae l'ovannen, Aran Thranduil."

Thranduil looked down at him, something not exactly hard from the back of his elk, Eryngur.

“And what are you doing so far on your own from Imladris, Glorfindel?”

“Some of my warriors are camped further up on the pass. One of them mentioned seeing all of you approaching, so I came to greet you. Do you plan on stopping for the night? Or would you rather reach Imladris tonight?”

“With Imladris not far from here, I would rather stop there than out here for another night,” Thranduil replied.

Glorfindel nodded. “We will guide you in then. The pass has changed a bit over time since you were last here.”

“Has it?” This time it was Gollathron talking to him.

Glorfindel smiled at Thranduil’s eldest son. “Indeed, much since you were last here, Prince Gollathron.” Gollathron hadn’t been here in Imladris, or the pass through the Misty Mountains since the days of the Last Alliance.

“Shall we go then?” Thranduil asked.

Glorfindel inclined his head, knowing he would be able to greet Legolas soon enough, once they were in Imladris themselves. He was looking forward to that.

This far he’d barely managed more than a glance, and that irked him! Glorfindel would be glad to reach his home, and then get Legolas away from Thranduil as well as Legolas’ other family members.

It did not take long for him to reach where his other warriors were waiting for him once more. As soon as he did, he saw Úrdir coming toward him.

“We’re heading home, Úrdir. Break up camp.”

Glorfindel himself dismounted to pack up his own tent. Only to be surprised as he rolled up his bedroll, to feel a rather familiar, calloused hand on his shoulder. The hand he knew, despite it having been doing other things to him, not a casual touch on his shoulder.

“Legolas?”

He turned his head slightly, a small smile on the edge of his lips.

“You’ve not said a word to me, melleth.”

Legolas looked a little uncertain.

Glorfindel smiled. “Do not let that trouble you, mellethron. I have something waiting for you when we get to Rivendell. The sooner we get there, the sooner I can give it to you.”

He felt a little nervous about what he wanted to give, which was not a feeling Glorfindel was used to. He hadn’t felt nervous well… since the day he’d been reborn, really. The warrior in him did not feel such things very often.

That had been a very strange day, coming back to Middle-Earth to find out quite some time had passed, and that Eärendil, whom he’d known to be a small elfling had grown up twin sons.

Never in his life had he regretted choosing to serve Elrond. He was content in Rivendell, amongst those who knew him from his first days back alive.

Glorfindel rose, smiling at Legolas, as he lifted his now rolled blanket and as he rose. He was ready to ride off once more.

Legolas walked with him over to where Asfaloth waited, and Glorfindel grinned. Legolas’ own white horse stood waiting beside the stallion.

Attaching his belongings to the saddle, he swung up onto Asfaloth’s back, waiting for the others in his company to mount.

“We ride home! Move out!” A moment later, Glorfindel leaned forward slightly in his saddle. “Dól bar, Asfaloth. “Dól bar.”

The white stallion neighed, before starting off in the direction in which he knew home to be.


	2. Not Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glorfindel finds out that Midsummer's Day is close at hand

Elrond turned as he heard steps approaching the door to his rooms much later in the evening. He’d only just retired to his rooms, after a lengthy time in the Halls of Fire. He had wanted to think about the coming celebrations. There would be several elves choosing to bond with each other over the coming days, and some of them had approached him about it.

Perhaps… there would be others who would make that move. Glorfindel, Elrond thought, might be one of those who may end up amongst them, if we’re lucky.

He knew there were many in Imladris who did not realise that the Balrog Slayer was spoken for. Indeed, he had seen since Glorfindel’s return from Mirkwood, more than one elleth, as well as several ellon attempting to flirt with his seneschal. Glorfindel had always been polite when it came to letting them down, telling them he wasn’t interested.

 It hadn't been long, after Glorfindel's return to Imladris that Elrond had noticed the difference in The Lord of the Golden Flower. Glorfindel had seemed completely different, as though there was a new purpose to his life. Something that he held dear.

\---

_"You have changed, Mellon-nin."_

_Elrond studied his long-time friend over the table. He was sitting with Glorfindel in his study eating lunch. Glorfindel had returned from another lengthy patrol, and Elrond had seen the older ellon harried constantly by many other residents of the valley._

_"You seem more eager to refuse others advances now. Is there something that happened in Mirkwood?"_

_Glorfindel seemed to almost flinch at the question, which was not something Elrond was used to seeing. It surprised him and he wondered if the blond was uncomfortable._

_"I found someone's, under the trees of Thranduil's realm. It was not something I intended on having happen, but, there you have it."_

_Elrond raised an eyebrow. "And who might it be, might I ask?"_

_This might be awkward._

_"Prince Legolas of the Woodland Realm."_

***

_I hope for both Glorfindel's sake as well as Legolas' that they decide to bond with each other soon._

It would not do for Legolas to become aware of the interest other elves had in his lover. The sooner it was made well known that Glorfindel was claimed, the better for everyone, even if Elrond knew there would be some who were jealous once they knew.

He personally, was glad his friend had found someone for himself, and he would certainly support Glorfindel and Legolas if there was a need for him to do so. Glorfindel had taught him many things, and he had come to greatly respect the elder elf.

_More than an Age has passed since I first met you Glorfindel. About time you found someone for yourself._

Elrond smiled to himself as he headed into his study once more, knowing soon Erestor would be coming in to join him for the work needing doing today. There would not be too much done in here today, more planning for the celebrations.

Soon, Erestor entered, and Elrond looked up from the letter he’d been reading.

“Mae govannen, mellon-nin,” Elrond said, smiling.

Erestor smiled.

“You’re always here before I am, aren’t you, mellon-nin?”

Elrond smiled. There had been times when he had not been there before Erestor had arrived in the room where they worked. Those had been the days when his sons were born, and when Arwen also came along. As well as the long days when Celebrían had been harmed, no, molested by the orcs also, when he had been too worried about her to do much work.

Thankfully, Erestor had been there, to take on the workload that Elrond had been unable to shoulder at those times. Erestor had always been there when a need arose for Elrond to be elsewhere.

Erestor chuckled.

“As I always will be, unless you should choose to rise earlier, my friend. It is no issue, I know what needs to be done each day, so it is no worry if you are late, or cannot be here.”

_What would I do without you?_

Elrond could not imagine what life in Imladris would be like should he ever lose Erestor.

“So, the Midsummers celebrations begin this evening,” Elrond added.

Erestor looked up at him, a slight frown on his face, though it really would be easy to devine the reason for it.

“Indeed. Do you think Glorfindel might be a bit more interested in attending this year?”

“The only thing that can answer that question old friend, when we get to the feasting hall tonight. I have heard, however, that a certain Sindarin King decided to attend this year, and that he is bringing his family. Somehow, I doubt Glorfindel would choose to remain in his rooms while Legolas is at the celebrations. That would be very impolite of him to do so.”

Elrond chuckled.

“You knew I had that on my mind, didn’t you? We shall see indeed if Glorfindel will do the right thing by Legolas while he is here. With any luck, we will have something to really celebrate this year.”

He truly did hope that his friend would make it to those celebrations, and that he would see Glorfindel and Legolas bound before its completion.

Surely their friend would not be one to turn and ignore the celebrations because of his usual melancholy mood.

“Perhaps Erestor, you could go and let Glorfindel know that I am expecting to see him at the sparring fields later on?”

Erestor almost grimaced.

“You mustn’t be serious… what if I get there and I’m interrupting something?”

Elrond chuckled.

“Erestor. Don’t worry about that. I’m sure they’d stop to at least hear you out, even if one of them does throw something at you.”

Elrond knew from experience, that Glorfindel was quite likely to throw a pillow at Erestor. He’d been in the situation himself once before, when he had wanted to ask Glorfindel to do something, and had found Glorfindel and Legolas... in a rather… intimate situation.

“You sound as though you speak from experience, Elrond.”

“So what if I do?”

Last he’d checked, he, Elrond, ruled the valley, not someone else in his home. This place had become his life. Always, Elrond had been there to help when another elf needed it. He always made sure his people were safe, though he left the job of the valley’s security up to Glorfindel and the twins.

Glorfindel had trained the warriors so well that if an orc or anything else unfriendly towards elves tried to cross the river; that they would drown from being shot once they were in the river. Or if they were in the mountain pass, they were killed before they got the whole way along that pass.

Glorfindel had become a mighty warrior in his youth, but, even he sought to follow another’s orders.

 _You could have made a place for yourself and for other elves to live, yet you chose to follow me instead._ The thought that Glorfindel, an elf who knew how to lead others, would choose someone like him to follow, sometimes astounded him. _Why did the Valar tell him to follow me? He would have done well on his own as well as I have._

One of the things that had often baffled Elrond, that had been.

_Elrond watched as his friend eventually left the room. Elrond could only wonder just what sort of thing Erestor would happen across when he reached Glorfindel’s room. At times, Erestor needed a nudge when it came to taking messages, but, Erestor had become too valued for Elrond, for him to worry about such things now._

_Elrond turned his attention back toward the correspondence that was on his desk, planning on not asking Erestor what happened when he returned. He truly did not want to know what had been going on between the Balrog Slayer and the Sndarin Prince, since he had a good feeling he already knew what that would entail._

They’d been too tired the night before when they had arrived in Rivendell to get up to much other than sleeping. For Glorfindel, sleeping in however had not been possible. Never had been, he had the ways of being a warrior too firmly ingrained into him.

It was all he could do not to stiffen when he woke to feeling someone else held in his embrace.

_Am I dreaming?_

He couldn’t help but wonder at the warm body in his arms for a few moments, before he opened his eyes. He recognised the scent of the elf that he held that of the trees of Mirkwood. Glorfindel smiled, looking at the golden haired ellon, knowing now who had spent the night in his arms.

_Yesterday seemed too much of a dream. I’m glad it was real._

While Legolas had his back to him, Glorfindel knew it could only be him. Glorfindel had never once allowed another elf to share his bed now that he had found Legolas. Legolas, Glorfindel knew would be the only one he would want in his bed from now on.

Moving very slowly, not wanting to disturb his lover just yet, Glorfindel stretched over a little, to nibble gently on one of Legolas’ ear tips. He knew if Legolas felt that, he would wake up fairly quickly which Glorfindel wanted to happen.

Midsummers Day. He knew that came tomorrow. Today he'd go about his duties until the evening drew near, when he would have the typical duel with Elrond that signaled the start of the festivities. 

_I like to hide for the duration of the festivities after that duel._

He did not as a general rule participate, for while Midsummer he knew to be a time of frivolous joy for the rest of Imladris... It never seemed the same to him. 

_I died on Midsummers Day a long time ago._

Another anniversary of his death had come it seemed. This whole time he had been lost in thought he had been nibbling on Legolas' ear. Which, come to think of it had...

"Melleth?"

Legolas' sleepy voice broke him out of his musings. 

Glorfindel tightened his hold on his prince, glad to hear that voice once more. 

"Awake at last?" He murmured. 

Legolas yawned.

"It would seem so."

Then in an unexpected movement that made Glorfindel gasp in surprise, Legolas rolled them over until Glorfindel found himself underneath the younger elf. 

"Want you." 

Glorfindel blinked. Before he could react, let alone answer, Legolas' lips were there, in a rather demanding kiss, upon his own. 

It seemed the prince did indeed want him, and well... Glorfindel really could not blame him. They had been apart far too long, even to his mind. 

Glorfindel opened his lips, willing to allow Legolas to take the lead this time. His mind would be quite thoroughly distracted too from tomorrow's meaning to him.

When he felt the tongue seeking entrance, he allowed that too. His tongue dueled with Legolas', but, he knew it would be Legolas on top this time, not himself.

Glorfindel enjoyed the kiss, finding himself unable to so more than that and moan into Legolas as he felt fingers beginning to tease one of his nipples. 

This time perhaps, he would allow Legolas control, not take it for himself as sometimes he did.

Glorfindel moaned, the sound no longer muffled by Legolas' lips as he felt a wet tongue dart out to lick the other nipple before teeth gently tugged at it. He arched his back, remembering the feeling, and what it did to him.

"Legolas..."

Legolas lifted his head, kissing a path up to Glorfindel's neck, nuzzling the nape of his neck with his nose. Glorfindel shifted slightly, leaning his head back so Legolas could get better access to it.

Who cared if there was a passion mark left behind by Legolas' teeth? Certainly not himself.

As Legolas gave his neck some attention, he felt a hand touching the tip of his now straining erection.

Glorfindel bucked his hips slightly, causing Legolas to bite harder than usual. He felt a sharp sting as teeth break through his skin, but, then the gentle lick of Legolas' tongue as his lover realised what he'd done.

"Stay still, mellethron... Or I might cause you to be unable to move."

Glorfindel's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't da..."

He broke off as a knock sounded on his door.

_Valar, what now!_

"Enter!" He growled as Legolas paused.

The door opened and a dark haired ellon poked his head in to look at them, before entering.

_Erestor?_

"What do you want, Erestor that couldn't wait till I got up?"

Glorfindel felt truly glad he was still covered, at least to the waist by blankets as Legolas was. This was a time when he preferred not to be interrupted. Private!

Erestor, he noticed looked entirely uneasy from the situation he was in. Not that Glorfindel was going to apologize.

"Elrond sent me," Erestor began, not looking at Legolas. "He wants you to remember the duel this afternoon."

Glorfindel snarled quietly. _How could I forget that duel?_

"Does he think me so ancient that I would forget? Tell him I'll be there and get out!"

Even as Erestor murmured an apology and went to open the door, Glorfindel seized a pillow and lobbed it at the advisors head. His pillow hit home, Erestor's cheek, causing the advisor to yelp, while Glorfindel saw to his surprise a second one thrown at Erestor, hitting him in the back.

Eyebrows raised he looked at Legolas as Erestor shut the door behind himself. Glorfindel took the opportunity to roll over, arms wrapped around Legolas to flip the younger elf onto his back.

No one ever dared to threaten to make him not be able to move. Now, he felt the want to take Legolas instead, not the other way around. He leaned down to kiss that lovely mouth once more.


	3. Unease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glorfindel starts to remember the last days in Gondolin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait. Took a while to get this done, and have had internet issues also. Don't want to miss an update? Hit the "Subscribe" button!

Flames, he remembered all too distinctly featured in his mind while in reverie that evening. Even after all the centuries that had passed since he had died, and returned once more to life, Glorfindel was always plagued around Midsummers Day by memories of the worst sort. Even as he managed to wake once more without sitting up, he was out of breath and distinctly unhappy. Just as last Midsummers Day, the dreams conjured by his darkest memories seemed all too real to him.

He did not realise that he was trembling from the aftershock of the dream, until he felt the arms wrapped around him shifting, one hand rising to gently caress his cheek.

“Melleth? What’s wrong?”

He heard the concern in Legolas’ voice and knew he rightly deserved to hear it.

Legolas, while aware of his mate’s past, had never seen him on a Midsummer’s Day. It was something; Glorfindel had not wanted Legolas to ever see in regard to him. Now, he did.

_I guess now I have to tell him._

Glorfindel looked at his mate, sighing unhappily, willing his body to stop trembling like that of a frightened elfling.

“Legolas. You know my past. There is a reason I do not come to Mirkwood to see you at this time of the year.”

Legolas frowned, his arms tightening around Glorfindel.

“I have always wondered as to why you don’t. Will you tell me?”

Glorfindel nodded.

“Since it has caused us to both be awake then yes.”

He paused, swallowing.

“The night of Midsummers Day, back in the 510th year of the First Age, Legolas, was the night I fought the Balrog that killed me. It is around this day… that I am not fit for company. I never wanted you to see me as I am now.”

Indeed, he felt quite embarrassed that he had caused Legolas to wake up at such a time of the night.

"It is the one battle of all the diferent ones I've been in, in my life, that comes back haunt me. I guess one never forgets the day they died, and this one always seems to come back to me before I even realise that time of year has come once more. I prefer to not be around others today."

Legolas sighed, shifting closer to him, most of their bodies touching at this point.

"This year will be different, glaurind-nin," the younger elf said.

Glorfindel could not think of a single reason why this year should be any different to the last two ages since it had happened.

"I fail to see how."

Legolas kissed the back of his head.

"It's our day remember?"

"Our day?"

Now Glorfindel was the one who was confused. Valar, what does he mean, our day?

"You made me a promise when you were last in my home, as well as to my ada. That the next celebration that came up, we would speak our vows."

Glorfindel could have cursed. _How could I have forgotten something as important as that?_ Even Elrond was unaware of it, and that was a huge issue.

"I better speak to Elrond when it’s a more decent time. I had completely forgotten that promise, Legolas. Thank you for reminding me."

Now there was much to be done, and maybe, just maybe, this year, he would be able to endure the company of others. After all, he knew he would have to if he was to say his vows with Legolas. There was no escaping everyone with that to happen.

"Much will need doing, but, it will happen, I promise."

* * *

Three hours after breaking his fast, with Legolas, Glorfindel knocked on the door to Elrond's study. He'd spent time down at the barracks as was usual, and bathed once more after that, before coming here. In truth, Glorfindel wondered what Elrond would say about this. He knew there were many rumours that ran rampant in Imladris, concerning his frequent travelling to the old Greenwood; he refused to call it Mirkwood.

Did not help matters, that Elrond had unknowingly caused Glorfindel to meet Legolas. It seemed so long ago, that he had travelled to the Greenwood, to help Thranduil with finding a suitable Over Captain to replace the one who had decided to sail. So long since Prince Nethel knocked me off my horse into the mud and dared point a sword at me. Nethel had never forgotten that day, and indeed, had been a lot more courteous since that little mishap.

"Enter!"

Glorfindel did as he was asked, knowing he had to do this now, otherwise there would not be enough time for things to be sorted out before all the celebrating began that evening. Not today, would he say the vows he had promised, but tomorrow, on the true Midsummers Day.

Elrond raised an eyebrow when he looked up to see who had entered.

"I had not expected to see you today, Glorfindel, at least not until our sparring match. I must say this is a surprise. What brings you here?"

Glorfindel laughed.

"One which I think I will enjoy a bit more than usual, presuming you sent Erestor to remind me of that? The timing was most unwelcome, as was the reminder. I never forget."

Indeed, it would be good to teach Elrond a lesson when it came to that match. He knew Legolas would be there to watch, as would Thranduil and the rest of the family, most likely.

Elrond blinked.

"One never knows what someone's going to forget until it happens, mellon-nin."

"True, but, that was not why I came to speak to you now."

Glorfindel smiled slightly.

"You know all the rumours that seem to be flying around the place every time I plan to travel away to the Greenwood?"

"Yes?"

Elrond looked a bit uncertain as to where this was going, but, how could he not be? Glorfindel knew he had never mentioned just who his mate was, only that they lived there and that they couldn't travel so much as he could, thanks to the spiders that infested the woods.

"I made my mate a promise, last time I travelled there. That the next big celebration we have, I would say my vows to him, Elrond. He's here, and is a member of Thranduil's family too. Tomorrow would happen to be the day that I promised about too."

Understandably, Elrond flinched.

Glorfindel knew he had pretty much made a bit of a challenge for things to be ready for such an event to take place in only one days’ time.

"I apologise for the late notice, but, I only just realised that it was meant to be tomorrow, when I woke this morning."

It was at least half true. Legolas had reminded him about it that morning. Glorfindel knew he should have kept a closer eye on what time of the year it was.

"I had no way of knowing until they arrived a few days ago, whether they would be here or not. Tomorrow's evening feast will be when we do."

He had his reasons for the time, and Legolas had agreed with him. An old Gondolin tradition indeed that one had been, and it was one that Glorfindel wanted to keep at least. So little did he do things as he had done them in Gondolin.

"And you spent pretty much all of yesterday with him, yes?"

Elrond's tone was not accusatory in the slightest.

Glorfindel nodded. "We'd been apart quite some time. Even you could understand that."

Elrond fell silent for a few moments.

"I will see what can be done when it comes to preparing for tomorrow. Leave that to me."

Glorfindel nodded, before heading off once more. He knew Elrond would ensure that things were ready before the time ran out.

* * *

The time for the sparring match came quickly after he'd spoke to Elrond. Glorfindel knew that word spread, as always, as the time got closer. Thranduil and his sons would have heard of it by now, and he intended to ensure once more, that he was indeed worthy of Legolas. In truth, it was Legolas' brothers who could be the problem when it came to who their brother had chosen for a mate. Most of the time, Gollathron and Nethel weren't a problem, but, now, with their brother's avowel less than a day away, Glorfindel almost expected trouble from them.

So far, he had seen surprisingly little of the elder sons of Thranduil, which was a good thing. Truly, he did not want to have to deal with their antics as well as those of the twins today. If it was one thing he did want nor need on a day when his life was at its lowest, it was to be pranked by anyone. The twins, understood this, and ever since learning of it when they were a lot younger, they had respected him enough to leave him alone on this one day of the year.

Thranduil's children on the other hand... well, they did not know what today was for the ancient warrior. Aside from Legolas. Even Thranduil did not know what Midsummer had always signified for Glorfindel.

Having reached the place where this duel was meant to take place, Glorfindel glanced around. There were a few elves from Imladris already waiting there, having found themselves places to sit. He also spotted Thranduil and his sons, including Legolas sitting on one of the higher raised benches. The twins were amongst them.

Before coming down to this part of the training fields, Glorfindel had returned to his rooms to change into a pair of brown leggings, and a leaf green tunic. His hair was held back from his face via the usual warriors braids, though he'd added a knot or two that signified he was a claimed ellon. For now, he intended on letting people know that there was no more time for others to try and woo him. He was indeed, claimed, by Thranduil's youngest son. He wouldn't have it any other way.

Glorfindel looked around once more, searching for where Elrond would come from this time. It was a while before the half-elf showed up, Erestor not far behind him. Seemed Erestor had come out to watch for once, and Glorfindel wondered at that. Everyone knew that Erestor was no warrior, or at least, not anymore. Glorfindel was glad that Erestor wasn't bruised or hurt in any way from the pillows that he and Legolas had thrown at him. Would have been wrong of him, to have caused Ecthelion's son harm, that's why he'd thrown a pillow in the first place.

"Starting to think you weren't going to show up, after my words earlier," Glorfindel commented as Elrond finally faced him.

Like Glorfindel, Elrond was dressed only in tunic and leggings. Certainly, this was not a common sight when it came to the master of Imldris.

"What and miss a chance to try and beat you in a fight once more? Hardly."

Glorfindel smiled for a second or two, before drawing his sword once more. At least in this fight, he did not plan to hurt Elrond, the aim was more to show off skill rather than to kill.

Drawing the long, sword, with a slightly curved blade, Glorfindel waited for Elrond to draw his own blade and move en garde. He only gave him a moment to prepare, pointing the blade directly at Elrond’s chest before he moved forward, moving to the right and as Elrond attempted to hit him, he dodged and swung his own sword at Elrond’s legs, forcing him to retreat swiftly.

Glorfindel feinted right, Elrond moved to block only for Glorfindel to change at the last minute and aim for his left. With quick reflexes Elrond deflected it before reposting.

The two of them exchanged blows for a while, both of them attacking and blocking. Both swords were a blur of silver.

More than once Glorfindel’s sword came down quickly to block at the last moment. Then at a higher attack from Elrond, aiming for his shoulder, Glorfindel twisted out of the way and in a reverse attack struck Elrond below the ribs.

 “Damn!” Elrond grimaced, it seemed he’d had hit him harder than planned.

Not that Glorfindel let that distract him for a moment. The sword moved up once more, aimed at Elrond’s chest. The sword moved up once more, aimed at his chest. Elrond took a step back and managed to block but his grip failed and the sword flashed as it fell to the ground between them. Glorfindel lifted his sword one last time, the point almost touching Elrond's throat.

“Dead.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> glaurind-nin – my Golden Heart


	4. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glorfindel has another unpleasant night

The feast that occurred that night was not as grand, as the one that would follow the next day, Glorfindel knew as he took his place to Elrond’s right. Elladan was on the other side of Elrond, with Elrohir next to him.

 Glorfindel found that the further from him the better, when it came to the twins on this day. He had no need for their teasing; it was hard for him to be present as he was now. Usually, he would not attend this feast.

He’d spent most of the day with Legolas, and some of it with Thranduil as well. Someone had to tell the elven king that yes; the vows would be said come morning. Not something easy to tell Thranduil, but, he’d managed. Thranduil had for the most part, seemed very pleased that his son would finally have done so.

Some of tomorrow, namely the vows, he knew would have a more ancient turn to them. The wording was, after all, from Gondolin, Legolas had told him he’d be quite happy to use those words.

“I guess we both need to sleep tonight,” Legolas commented as they reached Glorfindel’s rooms once more.

"If we both can," Glorfindel replied.

In truth, tomorrow was not entirely necessary, but, he had mainly wanted to do the right thing when it came to Legolas. After all, he knew they were already technically a married pair, that had happened when he'd first lain with Legolas. That, did not need pointing out.

"Don't let me wake you, if you can handle it, melleth."

He knew he was in for a disturbed night's sleep. If he even managed to get any sleep at all.

Glorfindel knew this was not going to be the easiest of nights for him to overcome once more. The sooner it was over, the better things would be for him.

He would struggle with his own memories tonight.

* * *

_Glorfindel stood in the marketplace, waiting. From the ramparts, he heard shouting, elves cursing as they fought. Soon, he knew that he and his warriors would have to fight as well. Nearby, he knew Dirdae waited, amongst the rest of his house._

_Glorfindel looked behind himself, at the many golden armoured elves. All of them bearing shields emblazoned with rayed suns. His own warriors. The House of the Golden Flower. Yet, he recalled, that there should be another house here with him by now. The House of the Harp, and yet, not one shield with a harp upon it was visible in the group of warriors. What was Salgant playing at?_

_At least his warriors had been ready by the time Glorfindel had returned from the council meeting. Then he gasped, cursing as he saw the monstrous shapes appearing in the sky, growing larger by the second._

_"Amlug!"_

_He heard someone shout the word, not one in his company at least and watched in horror as the dragons dove, igniting parts of the city with their flames. Elves screamed in pain as they felt the wrath of the flames._

_He wanted to help them, but, he knew his men couldn't abandon their post. If they did, and the orcs came through, it would be disastrous to say the least. So many would not be able to defend themselves from the creatures._

_It was at that moment that the first of the orcs appeared in sight. Glorfindel raised his sword as he saw the ugly brute._

_"Ready yourselves!"_

_More and more orcs were pouring down the street toward them. Glorfindel took a few steps back, hidden once more behind his warriors, those in the front lines raising spears, ready to fight._

_"Hold your ground!" Glorfindel shouted. "We must drive them back!"_

_As his own warriors moved forward, so too did he. Many of the orcs were slain by the spears, but, it seemed when one fell, two more appeared at once to take its place. Glorfindel had never worn a helm when fighting, but, in this one he wished he had. More than one orc had turned its attention toward him, since he knew he would be the easier target when it came to the orcs beheading his kin._

_Around him, his friends continued to fight on, but, Glorfindel knew the elves of his house were falling._

_"Hold them back!"_

_He heard Dirdae's amongst the fighting, but, had no way of knowing where exactly his friend was. There were too many elves and orcs around him for him to know who was where when it came to his own warriors._

_There was dread in him now, as he realised more of his own people were falling than there were orcs. More and more orcs were pushing into them causing them to fight or die. Morgoth's forces seemed endless, and that, was a very bitter realisation. How Morgoth had so many at his command, Glorfindel couldn't fathom._

_Swiftly he beheaded another orc, only to find two more coming for him. He was getting tired of this, and that was not something he needed now. A tired elf was a dead elf when it came to those brutes._

* * *

Glorfindel woke briefly, this time not out of breath or anything else that would alert Legolas to his own distress. For a while Glorfindel lay there, willing himself back to sleep.

* * *

_Elves streamed into the courtyard of the King's square around him. There were not so many as Glorfindel would have liked to see there. Of his own warriors, of the three hundred who had been with him when he'd marched out that morning, only twelve others had survived. He could see Ecthelion, Lord of the Fountain, locked in battle with one of the Balrogs, and wiht a start, Glorfindel realised who his friend was fighting, not to mention why._

_For while Ecthelion fought Gothmog, Lord of the Balrogs, Glorfindel saw Tuor leading Idril, and two elflings, one dark haired, one blonde haired, back toward everyone else where they were safer. He knew that the golden haired elfling was Earendil, and he was glad to see that Erestor Ecthelionion was the other one._

_Glorfindel turned his eyes back toward Ecthelion. Ecthelion had lost his sword by now, and looked like he was going to be finished off. Quickly, Glorfindel hurrried toward his friend, to help him if he could. He did not want to lose his friend, this much he knew._

_It was then, it happened._

_Ecthelion darted forward toward the Balrog, slamming into Gothmog with all his strength. Glorfindel gasped as the Balrog roared and tumbled backward toward the fountain behind him. Ecthelion seemed to be pulled along._

_Why doesn't he move away?_

_As Gothmog fell into the Fountain of the King, Glorfindel saw why Ecthelion was pulled with him. His helmet was embedded in the Balrog!_

_"Ecthelion!"_

* * *

Glorfindel awoke with a start, the ghost of his shouting his friend’s name ringing in his ears.

He knew he would get no more sleep that night, and so he moved from the bed, not wanting to wake Legolas.

Dressed only in a pair of leggings, he moved quietly out onto the balcony attached to his room. While he sat in the cool breeze while it was still dark, by the time the sun was rising he had stood once more, and was watching as Anor's light started to cast its soft glow over the top of the mountains.


	5. Celebration Nears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected late arrivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a rather lost Glorfindel...

Glorfindel stood, looking out as the rays of the rising sun lit up the valley slowly. The Fall of Gondolin had started much like this, he remembered.

He had been standing on one of the balconies of his home in his part of the city. For him, the morning felt like history was repeating itself. Not just any history. His.

He did not see the Misty Mountains now. No, he saw the peaks that had kept Gondolin hidden. The vale of Tumladen. 

All too suddenly, there was another behind him, a hand resting on his shoulder.   
"Glaurind-nin? What are you doing up so early?"

Glorfindel turned his head slightly, to rest his cheek against those fingers. 

"Memories," he replied. 

Legolas had come up beside him now, one arm wrapping around Glorfindel's waist in a gentle hug.

Glorfindel found himself leaning into the younger ellon's embrace. It was a comforting gesture for him indeed. 

"I wish I wasn't sent back with these accursed memories." 

"What was it this time?" Legolas asked gently. "Come inside, you're a little cold."   
Glorfindel said not another word while Legolas led him back inside, standing there silently while Legolas started the fire in the fireplace before gently pulling him into his arms on the couch. 

Legolas shifted so he could look at him, hands squeezing Glorfindel's soothingly.  
"Which ones melleth? It might help to talk about it." 

Glorfindel sighed, kissing Legolas' cheek. 

"I do not want to speak of them."

Legolas leaned into him. 

"Glorfindel.. I know it's hard to speak of those you've lost... Sure not as hard for me as it may be for you, but, I've found talking helps." 

Glorfindel shook his head. He knew very well whom Legolas had lost, he’d been there when it had happened. With the memories he had, sometimes he wondered how he found any joy in life.

"Many times I've spoken of all this," he replied. "The memories do not get any less painful."

"Why not try again?" Legolas asked. "Please tell me."

Glorfindel looked down as he thought about the memories that had disturbed his sleep this time.

"I was fighting, Legolas. Not the Balrog, yet, but, more orcs than one can handle. My House was sent to defend the Marketplace as were those of the House of the Harp. Not that they showed up until mine was almost finished. Their Lord, Salgant told them to go elsewhere. I guess he didn't want to help."

Salgant, he found, was not one who caused too much discomfort to speak of, even if he had almost caused the House of the Golden Flower to be completely annihilated for want of not wishing to aide them. Glorfindel knew that wasn't the memory that had gotten him out of his bed. It wasn't the worst one he'd ever had at all. 

"I also watched one of my best friends die, again. The Lord of the Fountain, Ecthelion."  
Even though he had been there when Ecthelion fell, it was no easier to revisit the memories than it had been to watch him die in reality. There was still pain in his voice from even mentioning his friends’ death.  _How can I tell him about this when it hurts me so to speak of him?_  Legolas squeezed his hands. 

"How?"  
It was hard for him to refuse the information Legolas asked of him. Painful as it was to speak of his own dead friends.

"He drowned, Legolas. When Gothmog fell into the Fountain of the King he took Ecthelion with him. Ecthelion's helmet was stuck in Gothmog's chest. He could not get free."

Glorfindel shook his head. 

"How dismayed we both were when we found each other in Mandos' Halls. Sure we talked, and somehow found the will to laugh when we both found out each other had died from killing a Balrog."

Even to him, it sounded strange that he would laugh over being killed by the same kind of creature as his friend had been.

“When I was given a second chance here… I did not know what to make of the place this became while I wandered the halls. This was not the place I had left behind when I died. The language had changed… Gondolin was no more… they sent me back in a ship.”

Legolas’ eyes widened.

“Did you know who you were?”

Glorfindel nodded.

“I wished back then that they had only given me a name, not the memories also. Now, I do not know if that is still how I view being sent back like that. I was given no warning Legolas. Apparently while I was on that ship, I had no need to eat either, though in hindsight that was a good thing as I do not recall there being any food on the ship, only water.”

Legolas wrapped his arms around him.

“I am glad they sent you back. Had they not… I do not think I would have ever met you. Do not forget, that it was _that_ second chance, that brought you love.”

Legolas paused for a few moments before he continued on.

“This will be the last time you do not look forward to Midsummer, Glorfindel. It will be better than any that has come before it in this life. It is our summer and we are together.”

Glorfindel managed a smile.

“You know… perhaps you may be right. It’s already started differently to the last one of my old life. Instead of being called to a war council… you came out and joined me.”

Gently, he kissed his mate.

* * *

No one disturbed Glorfindel and Legolas aside from bringing them breakfast for several hours after the sun had risen into the sky.  Even the twins did not come near him, which he was relieved about, as he did not need them around at the moment.  Glorfindel spent much of the morning wandering in the valley with his lover, sometimes the two of them climbed up into one of the trees to sit for a while and look at the view.

As lunch neared, Glorfindel found himself up in one such tree, an old oak, sitting on one of the branches in the canopy with his mate, looking in the direction of the main entrance to the valley.  It was from here, that he noticed a movement on the track, and there were more than one individual moving down.

"What do you think it is?" Legolas asked, looking in the same direction.

Glorfindel smiled at Legolas, kissing him gently.

"You head back to the house; I'll be back once I know who it is.  Since I don't hear orcs, I do not think this is a threat."

A good thing too, since neither of them had thought to bring weapons with them, but, in the safety of Imladris, weapons were not needed.  Glorfindel knew that Legolas had found that very strange, the first time he had come to Imladris, but, now even he was comfortable moving around unarmed.

He was given a good reason to pause however, as he drew closer to the group of elves whom he'd seen entering the valley. Old friends they were indeed. Some of them older than others, for he saw several faces amongst the oncoming riders that were from the days of Gondolin, itself.

He knew he'd be an odd sight, wandering in the valley without any form of weapon upon his person, considering his proximity to the border of the valley.

Glorfindel grinned as he stepped out into plain sight of the group, eyes taking in each of the riders, recognising many of them. He knew which Gondolindrim house they came from, there was more than one tree showing up on some of the shields.

"Mae l'ovannen, mellyn-nin. Long has it been since I last visited Lindon."

Indeed, not since Celebrian had sailed, had he been back there, and that had been at least two millennia ago. That time, he had not spared thought for his friends who lived in Lindon, it had been too sad a moment for him, as well as the rest of the warriors who had provided an escort for her to the docks. Truly, he'd not spoken with Galdor since the Last Alliance.

Galdor, who had been foremost amongst the Gondolindrim, riding next to Círdan it seemed.

"It is good to see you again, Glorfindel," Círdan said.

"You look more cheerful than I remember you being," Galdor said as he looked down at Glorfindel. "Almost as cheerful as before we lost Gondolin, not to mention you fell."

Glorfindel chuckled.

"You will see why soon enough, mellon-nin. Tonight, you will know, I promise you that. Come on, you'll be expected by now, though we had thought all the guests had arrived before Ithil rose last night."

 


	6. Avowel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last, the vows are said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is my deepest regret to say that this is the final chapter in this fanfic. I should point out, that at a later date, there will be more to come of this pairing!

Evening came swiftly, perhaps a little too quickly for Glorfindel's liking. Legolas had left him earlier, after a message had come that Thranduil was seeking him. Little wonder indeed, what Thranduil likely wanted his son for. He dressed swiftly, into a pair of golden robes that rarely ever saw use. Golden flowers were embroidered slightly darker around his throat, and down the middle where they were fastened.

This time, though some of his hair was braided back, lovers knots included, he also wore the circlet the Valar had sent back with him all those years ago. A glance in the looking glass across the room made him blink. He looked now as though he had never lost a single day since he had died. He looked as he had in Gondolin, and that was something he did not often feel.

_"Corma sina ar melmenya antanyel, ar vestalva vandanya núva."_

He'd said those words long ago, when he had had last been in the Greenwood. He remembered that Thranduil had been there to witness it too, which had been difficult for Glorfindel to accept at the time. Now it was time to make good on his promise, and he could not help, but, wonder whether it had been the right thing to do.

_Who am I kidding? I love him! Of course it’s the right thing to do._

There soon came a knock on his door.

"Come in!"

He was surprised, when he found out it was not Elrond who had come to talk to him. No, instead, he found himself face to face with Galdor.

"What is going on, old friend? Everyone seems more pleased than they usually are, you included."

Glorfindel smiled at him.

"Why are you trying to find out in advance? Don't worry; all will be made clear when we sit down to eat together tonight. I was about to head down there as it is, since the dinner bell will ring soon."

Glorfindel was glad the gold ring he had had for Legolas was already safely stowed in his pocket, not left lying where it could have been seen by his old friend. Really, he did not want any of the elves from Lindon to know in advance.

In all truth, he felt a bit on the nervous side. There would be so many people about when he and Legolas said those words that could never be retracted.

“Come on.”

Glorfindel started in the right direction, waiting for Galdor to catch up, though his mind certainly wasn’t focussed on his old friend. No, it was where Legolas was concerned at the moment.

* * *

Legolas had spent part of the afternoon with the twins yes, but, that was before his brothers found him.

"Not heading inside to get ready yet, gwador?"

Legolas turned as he noticed the twins heading off once more, seeming to want to let him spend some time with his brothers instead. Somewhat, he wished they hadn't done so, considering he knew some of his brothers could be annoying at times.

“Aren’t you meant to be keeping an eye on Éliel, Nethel?” Legolas countered.

He couldn’t see his sister anywhere, and that was something that bothered him. There had been a reason that his brother had been given that job.

Nethel snorted. “I’m not looking after her while she’s spending time with that minstrel.”

Goldoron flinched. “Nethel! That’s exactly when you should be! She’s our _little_ sister.”

Nethel scowled at Goldoron. “You never had to keep an eye on us, so why should we have to keep an eye on her?”

Legolas rolled his eyes. Nethel always seemed to want to shrug off any form of responsibility when he could.

“That’s because Goldoron had his own family before you, Éliel or I were even born, Nethel. He had his own responsibilities, as do I these days.”

Sometimes, he honestly did not know what role his other brother had. Goldoron was the heir; Legolas knew he was more of a warrior than anything. Nethel on the other hand… just what did he do at times? Legolas knew Nethel was the one brother whom he did not spend as much time with, considering they often had argued.

“Had you something to occupy you most of the time, you wouldn’t be given such tasks.”

Somehow, Legolas wasn’t sure that Éliel would be spending so much time with them at home anymore. He knew she had grown quite fond of Melpomaen, and he couldn’t see the minstrel coming to live in Mirkwood.

“Really, I think we should all spend what time we can with her, before she’s no longer living in Mirkwood.” He didn’t need a gift like Elrond’s to know that things were heating up a lot between Éliel and the minstrel. Legolas certainly couldn’t complain where Melpomaen was involved.

“Now, if you two don’t mind, I’m heading back into the house to freshen up. You’d be wise to do the same, toryn.”

Legolas turned and hurried back into the house. He would rather have some time to himself, though he knew it wasn’t really fair of him to not want to be around them. His brothers could be so frustrating at times, though it was more often Nethel than Goldoron. On a day like today, he’d rather not get into a fight with either of them, considering he merely wanted to be happy!

* * *

Glorfindel felt eager to reach the Hall of Fire and its adjacent feasting hall. There were already many elves milling about chatting with each other, and he spotted as he entered, Melpomaen talking to Éliel. _What else is new when it comes to those two?_ He was happy for Melpomaen, glad that he had found someone who clearly enjoyed spending time with him. Lindir had been worried that his son would never find someone.

Glorfindel looked around once more, seeing who else he knew well. Úrdir was standing off to one side, almost looking like he felt out of place. Glorfindel walked over to his friend. He ignored the murmurs that his appearance in the hall generated; people would find something else to talk about soon enough. They would get used to having him here as well for the celebrations, he was sure of that.

“Something wrong, Úrdir?”

Úrdir almost jumped.

“Nay, Glorfindel, I wasn’t expecting to see so many people is all.”

Glorfindel chuckled. “Something I always put up with when I eat here, all through the year. Though, it is a bit more crowded for this year’s celebration, but, that’s for a good reason.”

Úrdir grinned. “It’s because of that, that I’m here. There was no way I could refuse once I was told you were going to do that tonight.”

 _Is it just me, or does that make me think he’s saying that it’s about time?_ Glorfindel smiled however.

“It had to happen eventually, mellon-nin. Enjoy the festivities.”

Glorfindel could see Legolas making his way over toward him, though, Glorfindel wasn’t surprised that his mate’s brothers, as well as Thranduil were with him this time. This was a serious night for them, even though they would also be celebrating Midsummers Day.

Carefully measured steps carried him over to greet them, and his hand took Legolas’, own eyes meeting Thranduil’s as he did so. The look in Thranduil’s eyes was unfathomable, and Glorfindel knew he’d have something to worry about if anything ever happened to Legolas.

Fortunately, the bells chimed signalling dinner was ready, and saved him from having to answer that look that the King was giving him. _I wonder who Thranduil saw when he looked at me this time._ Glorfindel did not feel like the elf he had become here at Rivendell today. No, tonight he felt more like his former self, the elf from Gondolin who’d somehow become known by everyone for slaying the Balrog. While he knew that Glorfindel of Gondolin wasn’t the ellon that Legolas knew, or the reason Legolas loved him, it was hard to shake that past from him at this point.

_Another Midsummer I’ve survived._

This year, additional seats had been added to the high table where Elrond and his family ate. Glorfindel found himself sitting on Elrond’s right, with Legolas on his other side. Elladan was sitting next to Legolas, with Círdan on his far side. Glorfindel looked along the table. Elrohir was on Elrond’s other side, with Arwen beside him. On Arwen’s other side was Erestor, with Thranduil and his sons past him.

 _Thank you for not seating us with the rest of Legolas’ family._ Glorfindel knew how much his mate would appreciate that.

Dinner passed by smoothly, and Glorfindel knew the time was fast approaching. Once the meal was over, and more wine was poured for all who had attended, he looked at Legolas and smiled. It was time. Glorfindel took Legolas hand and rose. A small raised area had been assembled in front of where Elrond sat, and it was to here that Glorfindel led Legolas.

Looking at Legolas, he smiled, before speaking once more. “Nai Manwë Thúlimo tiruva Legolas Thranduilion, mellethron-nin, az nai Eru Ilúvatar alyuva tet.” In the background he heard several of the elder elves who knew Quenya gasping in surprise. Seemed no one had been expecting to hear the language, or what his words implied.

“Tiro Glorfindel ned Gondolin, mellethron-nin, Aran Einior, ar elio din Eru,” Legolas replied in Sindarin.

Glorfindel smiled at him, knowing that now these words were said, there was no going back, but, he did not feel that he would ever wish to. Legolas was everything he had ever wanted, and he was glad that now, he had him. Gently, he slipped the golden band onto Legolas’ finger, smiling as once more, the token of his house shone in the light. It was a delicate ring, with a flower smelted onto the top of it. He’d had to lend the jeweller his own old ring from Gondolin so a copy could be made. The ring Legolas bestowed on his hand in return wasn’t as ornate, it was a gold band with white gold on the top of it, but, it was enough for him.

Together they turned to look at everyone, and Glorfindel spotted Galdor looking quite wide and surprised. Most people looked upon them with open acceptance on their face, and some even cheered at them.

_Now, we have forever._

Turning to look at Legolas once more, and ignoring Thranduil’s proximity, Glorfindel leaned over slightly, to kiss his mate.

It sounded good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who would like a better look at the ring itself, here's a drawing of it that I designed some time ago  
> http://erosaf.deviantart.com/art/Golden-Flower-Ring-514447114
> 
> Thank you for reading, and sticking with me despite the irregular updates!
> 
> Corma sina ar melmenya antanyel, ar vestalva vandanya núva - I give you this silver ring with my love, and I promise to marry you.  
> Tiro Glorfindel ned Gondolin Aran Einior, ar elio din Eru - (sindarin) May Manwë Lord of Wind watch over Glorfindel of Gondolin, my beloved, and may Eru the Father of All bless them  
> Nai Manwë Thúlimo tiruva Legolas Thranduilion, mellethron-nin, az nai Eru Ilúvatar alyuva tet - (Quenya) May Manwë Lord of Wind watch over Legolas son of Thranduil, my beloved, and may Eru the Father of All bless them

**Author's Note:**

> Úrdir – Fire Male  
> Goheno nin – forgive me  
> Eryngur – Forest Heart  
> Dól bar – head home


End file.
